Underneath the Purple Mask
by purpleninja1399
Summary: Donatello hasnt always been the best fighter on the team, but he's just as important to the team as his brother. What happens when he comes in contact with one of the Kraang's newest creations? How will this affect him and his brothers? Will these changes be for better or for worse?
1. Prologue

"It...was...you"

Those were the last words my baby brother managed to say before falling into an unconscious state. The three of us were too shocked to say anything, so we just stood there in was hard to believe we were watching our baby bro die in pain and agony.

My older brothers shifted their gazes from Mikey to me. It was almost as if their gazes accused me of doing something. A mixture of hurt and worry filled their eyes. No, I couldn't have...could I? Millions of thoughts and endless possibilities infiltrated my mind. _Why would I hurt Mikey? Sure he's annoying at times but I've never done anything this extreme? It had to have been someone else! I don't even remember hurting Mikey this bad and judging by his wounds he was attacked not too long from now._ As I pondered, Raph was the first to say something.

"Donnie, how could you do this to our baby brother?! What's he ever done to deserve this?!"

I couldn't answer his questions because I was too busy lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly I felt the presence of something in the grip of my hand. I realized the object was my Bo staff but something was different. It was currently in the form of a naginata, and it was practically covered in a red substance. My eyes widened at the horrible sight. Leo must've noticed because when he looked at my weapon's current state he gasped in disbelief. Very seldom did Leo have the particular look on his face that he wore now. He stepped forward, but I (in return) took a step back. Could this have really been my fault?That's when I recognized that I had to get out of there before I hurt anyone else. I shook my head at the thought before turning away and making a break for it. The last thing I saw were a pair of worry filled blue eyes and anger filled emerald eyes.

I found myself racing through the sewer tunnels afraid to turn back. The constant sound of splashing echoed all around the sewers. I continuously slipped on puddles followed by me falling flat on my plastron. Normally I would stop to check for any injuries but now was not the time to do so. I did something terrible! Something so terrible to one of my brothers that I knew they would never forgive me for. It was like I couldn't control myself so I...ugh it hurt just thinking about it!

I could feel the guilt slowly consume me on the inside. It felt like it was slowly tearing me apart limb from limb. The pain both physically and mentally was unbearable. I stopped to catch my breath after knowing I was a far distance away from the lair. My forehead was sweating profusely and I was panting heavily. My legs kept wobbling like they would give out at any minute. While pounding a fist against the wall I cursed under my breath. I clenched my teeth and tried to hold back the tears begging to come out of my eyes. This was all my fault! I should have never got involved with that stuff! I was no longer safe in my home, instead a threat to my family. They hated me now and they had every right to do so!

My thoughts ceases when I noticed a nearby ladder. I began climbing it, but I stopped about halfway up to look in the direction of the lair. I gave a subtle wave and mentally asked for their reaching the surface I headed up the fire escape with a certain question lingering throughout my mind.

_How did all of this happen in the first place?_


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first TMNT fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I will try not to make the characters get too OOC. Also this takes place during the 2k12 series after the Slash and Destroy episode. Well, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TMNT**

* * *

In New York City the sky was black, with the exception of the glowing full moon. Streets were silent until an occasional car was heard zipping by. Some of the lights from the apartments were on while others were off "calling it a night." It was like every other night in the city but (like always) there were certain things that went unnoticed by citizens. Beyond the quietness, upon the rooftops were four distinct figures moving about. The figure in the lead came to a stop and motioned for the others to do the same. Once they appeared in the moonlight their figures revealed to be...turtles? Well, not just your average, everyday turtles. It was more like teenage mutant ninja turtles!

The turtle in the lead of the group wore a blue mask around his face. He was the leader of the group and was known as Leonardo. Behind him was a turtle slightly shorter and more muscular than him. His mask was red and tattered. He went by Raphael or Raph. He was the most aggressive out of the four which earned him the nickname "Hot head." The last two turtles had on a purple mask and an orange mask. The one with the purple mask was the tallest and slimmest of the bunch. Out of the rest of the turtles, he proved to be the most intelligent. His name was Donatello, often called Donnie for short. The bearer of the orange mask was the shortest. He was the youngest of the four and the most energetic. He was known as Michelangelo or Mikey. Every night they came out to stop any villainess crimes through their skills in ninjitsu.

"You know, it actually feels nice to get out of the lair for once." Donatello said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to finally bash some bots!" Raphael declared while punching a fist into his opposite hand.

Leonardo, who was still studying the streets of NYC, shook his head. "Remember Raph this is a RE-CON mission. We are just here to observe and gather information about our enemies. If any bashing is needed then we'll do so."

It was obvious that Leo's correction didn't seem to sit too well in Raph. Those two have always had opposite outlooks on things which usually resulted in arguments. He decided not to push the matter(this time). Instead he grumbled, "Fine wake me when we get to the bashing part."

They all peered down from the rooftop to find three Kraang bots walking in an alley. One of them carried a canister filled with a mysterious purple liquid. The sight of the strange liquid perplexed them. Including Donnie, who was the most intelligent out of the four. "Alright guys let's try to keep a low profile," Leo whispered. Unfortunately Mikey didn't here him due the headphones plugged in his ears. He was too busy bobbing his head to the beat of the song until his stomach started growling. This caused him to clutch his plastron in response. He tried remembering the last time he ate but the sound of his stomach's growling interrupted his thoughts. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He turned to his brothers and asked, "Hey guys what kind of pizza should we get after this?Pepperoni, mushroom, chee-"

"Seriously Mikey"

"You're right, I should've gone with jellybean, anchovy and jalapeño pizza." Mikey received a smack in the back of his head by Raph.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Will you guys make up your minds already?!"

"Mikey the whole point of keeping a low profile is so that we won't get caught."

Leo's words slipped in and out of Mikey's ears. The youngest turtle stared at him blankly before asking, "So is that a yes or no for jellybean anchovies and jalapeño?" The others groaned in unison. Leo realized that he wouldn't get his point through regardless of how many times he explained it, so he continued to focus his attention on the Kraang droids. The few seconds that passed by felt like an eternity to Raph. If they continued to stand there they would never get to fight. He quietly snuck around his brothers while they weren't paying attention and headed down the fire escape.

"Now we don't know what might be inside of the canister, but maybe if we get a closer loo-where's Raph?" Leo whipped around when he noticed only two turtles surrounding him. Donnie and Mikey immediately pointed down to answer his question. He looked where they pointed and saw a figure sneaking up on the Kraang bots, and sure enough, it was Raph. Leo groaned while jumping off of the rooftop.

Mikey and Donnie exchanged glances. "So much for a re-con mission," Mikey shrugged. The two jumped down to follow their older brothers.

* * *

"Kraang is the substance requested from the one called Shredder that which is known as contained?" One of the Kraang bots asked.

"Yes, Kra-"the robot was immediately cut off by a solid kick in the face.

"It is one of the ones that are known as the turtles!" The third robot exclaimed.

"Ha! Only three little Kraang bots, that's it?! And here I thought I was going to have a challenge." Raph scoffed. Suddenly the other two Kraang bots pulled out their Blasters and started firing at him. "Now that's more like it," he said while dodging the blasts each hit with ease. The other three turtles joined in the fight. They all constantly hopped around like grasshoppers avoiding each shot directed towards them. Unbeknownst to them, the Kraang bot that Raph had previously taken out was now holding a small box with a button on top of it.

"Perhaps Kraang must alert that which is known as other reinforcements," it stated before pushing the red button.

Raph pulled out his Sai from one of the other Kraang bots heads. Sparks started to fly out causing the robot to fall to the ground. The little brain glob came out of its chest then ran off squealing. Mikey managed to knock the canister out of the robot's hand with his nunchaku. Leo followed by kicking the robot to the ground. Donnie noticed the canister get knocked into the air and ran to catch it as if his life depended in it. He sighed in relief once the canister was safe in his arms. Leo sheathed his katanas back into his holders. He looked in Raph's direction and saw a smug grin spread across his face.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked slightly irritated.

"What?"

"I had simple instructions for you to follow, but thanks to your stubbornness you went to fight anyway."

"We got the canister didn't we?"

"That doesn't change that you went off to fight. If you would have just followed my orders..."

"Give better orders and maybe I'll start following them."

"Do we have to go through this leadership thing again?"

Before Raph could answer they heard something drop to the ground. They all turned around and saw several dark figures emerge from the shadows. When the figures revealed themselves the turtles knew exactly who they were up against. "The foot clan," Leo said, pointing out the obvious.

"This just made my night." Raph smirked while twirling his sais.

* * *

**Please Review :)!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT**

* * *

One foot ninja charged at Leo and began swinging its swords. Leo quickly shifted to the right and used his foot to trip the ninja. The ninja fell forward but quickly jumped up and regained its battle stance. Leo narrowed his eyes and the two charged at each other again.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled as he swung his nunchakus . He knocked out one foot ninja and dodged the other with a backflip. Mikey moved around swiftly in a rhythmic pattern. This sudden feeling of exhilaration seemed to increase his energy. He rolled out-of-the-way to avoid an incoming sword attack. Once he hopped back on his feet he put on his "game face". After turning up the music on his T-phone (he never took out his headphones) he tightened his grip on his nunchakus and the fight continued.

Raph was fighting with ease. He dodged a kick from a foot ninja and returned it with a punch in the face. He hit another with the butt end of his Sai. One of the foot ninjas were lucky enough to hit his shell with a shuriken. Well "lucky" wouldn't be the "best" word to describe it because when Raph glanced at his shell it was almost as if he had flames in his eyes. He quickly lunged at the ninja and started throwing punches. Lets just say things weren't too pretty...

Donnie wasn't so lucky compared to his brothers. Most of the foot ninjas were after him because he had the canister. It was difficult trying to protect the canister and trying not to get killed at the same time. He clutched the canister close to him like a protective mother would do to her child. He dodged an incoming punch and ducked when another tried to kick him in the face. Though it seemed like he was doing a pretty good job; he wasn't ready when one managed to kick him in the side. The purple banded turtle dropped the canister as he fell to the ground and rolled away in the opposite direction.  
Donnie had to force himself up due to the newly developed pain in his side. Once he got up he darted towards the canister before anyone else could get it. After picking it up and examining it for any cracks he sighed in relief. "At least it's all in one piece" he thought. He looked up only to see a bunch of foot ninjas closing in on him.

Raph took out another foot ninja while letting a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Alright, who's next?!" he asked in a rather demanding tone. He looked around but found most of his enemies on the ground unconscious. "Aw, come on" he groaned while letting his shoulders slump.

"Uh, guys? I could use a little help!" Donnie called out before dodging another blow from a foot ninja. The three turtles turned to see their tallest brother struggling to keep up with the other ninjas. How could they have not noticed before? They all let out battle cries as they charged towards their enemies. Mikey threw out his Kusarigama chain making it wrap around two foot ninjas. Then he pulled his end of the chain to send the two flying in the air. Leo and Raph took out some of the remaining foot ninjas leaving Donnie to deal with the last two. Both were on opposite sides of Donnie ready to tackle him. An idea quickly formed in his head. He threw the canister up in the air causing the two to get distracted by this sudden action. Donnie unsheathed his Bo staff and swung it out to knock down both of them into the ground. He immediately held out both hands to catch the falling canister.

"Nice save Donnie, so what do you suppose it is?" Leo asked as he leaned in closer to get a better look at the mysterious substance.

"I'm not really sure Leo but once I go to the lab I can run some tests on its Bio signature and then conduct some-Ack!"

The next thing they knew Donnie's body came in contact with the near by dumpster. The canister of the glowing liquid fell to the ground but didn't break. The three looked back to see what hit him and discovered the culprit seemed to have a...mechanical leg?


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have been patient with me so here's another chapter. I struggled alot with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it :)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT.**

* * *

"Are you sure you kicked him hard enough?" the larger figure asked in a low, gruff tone, "You probably knocked out whatever brains he had left." The other figure slyly replied, "Must not have been many." The two finally emerged from the shadows and gave their full appearances.

The first figure appeared to be a giant red carp-like fish with yellow eyes and stick-like arms. There were webs between each finger on its hands. Its mouth was full of teeth that were extremely sharp, especially the two in the front. Its body was being supported by two silver mechanical legs.

The second figure was a lot larger compared to the first. It had the features of a dog and red eyes. One of its fists were larger than the other. Strong bony spikes appeared on its left knuckles and left shoulder. Leo narrowed his eyes once he identified the two.

"DogPound and FishFace?!"

"In the flesh," the fish mutant snarled.

"I thought I smelled something fishy"

FishFace didn't find the freckled turtle's comment too amusing, "You must be smelling yourself turtle! Now if you excuse us we'll be taking what belongs to us." The fish mutant reached down to pick up the canister but was quickly cut off when Leo threw a shuriken at him. He jerked backwards and gave Leo a threatening glare. "Mikey go check to see if Donnie's okay" Leo ordered. Mikey returned him with a a salute before running off.

"Raph you take on FishFace while I take DogPound. Whatever's in that canister is obviously dangerous and probably worse in the hands of these two!"

"It's about time you started making reasonable orders."

Mikey ran to Donnie's side and crouched down. After taking out his headphones and putting them in his nunchaku holder he examined the purple placed both hands on his brother's shoulders and began shaking him back and forth, "Okay Donnie nap time's over so you can wake up now." Donnie only groaned in response. Suddenly an idea popped in Mikey's head. He grabbed his brother's shoulders once again and yelled, "Donnie come quick! April's totally fallen for Raph! I think they're making out now! It's totally gross dude!" The intelligent turtle's eyes quickly snapped open.

"What?!How?!Why?!" was all he managed to blurt out. He quickly turned his head to see what was going on. All he managed to see was Mikey with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Glad to see you're awake. Hurry we have to help Leo and Raph!" Mikey urged while pulling Donnie up by the arm. The two sprinted towards their brother's to help aid them in the fight.

Raph delivered a punch to the left and to the right. FishFace simply dodged both attacks and swung his mechanical leg to hit the red clad in the head. Raph ducked, barely missing the blow. He quickly shifted to the left and right to avoid being kicked by the mechanical legs. Before FishFace could make another attack he felt an impact hit his side causing him to tumble to the ground. He slowly opened one of his eyes to find something glowing in front of of him.

"That was for earlier!" Donnie yelled before turning to his intermediate brother. He smiled and said, "Thought you could use a hand." Raph just stood there dumbfounded but managed to mutter a thanks.

"You lost little doggy? The pound is that way!" Mikey joked. DogPound, in return, slammed his fist down to smash the smaller turtle, but missed. While avoiding a kick in the face from Leo he felt a chain wrap around his wrist. He immediately pulled at the chain causing the owner (Mikey) to yelp as he went flying in the air. Mikey landed on his shell but quickly regained his battle stance. Leo kept a strong grip on his katana as he ran towards the larger mutant. He jumped and brung his katana down only for DogPound to block it with the spikes on his knuckles. The dog mutant used his opposite fist to punch the the turtle backwards. Leo fell flat on his plastron with his katana landing beside him.

FishFace was now holding the canister. He slowly walked backwards as the two turtles started to enclose the distance between them. Raph was the first one to make a move. He darted forward and swung his right leg to trip the fish mutant. FishFace avoided it by preforming a backwards somersault . Once he landed on his feet Donnie took this opportunity to jab FishFace in the stomach with his bo staff. The force caused the canister to get knocked up in the air as FishFace clutched his stomach. During the fight with the other two turtles, DogPound managed to catch a glimpse of what had just occurred. His red eyes widened and he instantly ran towards the 'airborne' canister in attempt to catch it.

"Running away already? Ha, what a scaredy ca-urh-dog!"

"Uh Mikey I don't think that's why he's running,"Leo said as his mind started to process what was happening. Leo and Mikey exchanged worried glances before running after their foe. The dog mutant jumped and caught the canister in mid air then threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Smoke filled the area causing the turtles to not to be able to see their surroundings. Once the smoke cleared the two mutants seemed to have disappeared, along with the canister...

* * *

**Sorry turtles, guess you cant win everytime. Yeah another cliffy but don't worry I'll try and post as soon as possible, R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter (finally). SinceI took so long to update I'll update two chapters today! I meant to say this before so thank you to all that have reviewed. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TMNT**

* * *

There was a long moment of silence between the four as their minds tried to register what had just occurred. The silence was hard for Mikey to cope with. He was usually the one to help brighten up the mood whenever his brothers were upset but even he couldn't come up with anything to joke about.

"So I guess we lost huh?" Mikey asked to no one in particular.

Raph couldn't take it anymore, the anger inside him was just unbearable. If he held it in anymore he was sure he would explode. He glared at Donnie and growled ,"What were you thinking?!"

Donnie snapped out of his daze after hearing the hint of rage in his brother's voice. He opened his mouth to say something but no audible sound came out. Leo took this chance to step in.

"Raph don't-"

"Don't 'Raph' me! He just lost the canister of whatever that stuff was! One canister! You couldn't even save one canister?! This is almost as bad as when you idiots lost all those canisters of mutagen!"

The words struck Donnie like a dagger to the heart. Not only because his intermediate older brother was furious with him, but also because he was reminded of the day they caused April's dad to mutate into a bat. In fact, Mikey and Leo were also shocked when they heard Raph's remark. That was probably the worst day they had ever experienced. Loosing their only true human friend hurt each of them, especially Donnie. Grant it she did accept them back but they still couldn't help but feel guilty of that particular event.

Donnie finally spoke up, "But I was only trying to-"

"Well you failed, just like you do with all of your other inventions!"

"Alright Raph that's enough! It was just an accident, they happen! You're not making the situation any better by blaming people!"

The sternness in Leo's voice was hard to miss. His facial expression now matched Raph's and the two were glaring at each other. When Raph spoke there was coldness and bitterness behind his words.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it Leonardo"

Before anyone could say anything else Raph had already climbed up the fire escape and disappeared past the rooftops. Leo hated when one of his brothers were hurt, especially by each other. He walked up to his purple masked brother and breathed out a sigh.

"Don't feel bad Donnie, Raph just needs some space. It's probably because of stress or something," he said reassuringly, but the intelligent turtle didn't respond.

Leo decided not to press the matter any further once he noticed people roaming around the streets. "We should head back, people are starting to come,"he informed while heading up the fire escape.

Mikey put a comforting hand on the tallest one's shoulder. Donnie slowly turned his head to meet his baby brother's gaze.

"Hey, you okay bro?" Mikey asked trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Yeah I'll be fine Mikey"

* * *

Once the three turtles reached the lair they were welcomed by an angry Raph fighting the punching dummy. Donnie headed straight for the lab and Mikey darted towards the kitchen. Leo took this as an opportunity to discuss things with Raph. He made sure he was out of earshot before he spoke, "Raph we need to talk."

"Not in the mood," the angry turtle huffed back while keeping his concentration on the punching dummy.

"What's up with you lately? You've been angry and mean to everyone all the time...well more than usual."

"Like I said before, I'm not in the mood."

_That was the last straw_! Leo grabbed the red cladded turtle by the wrist and stormed towards the dojo. He knew there was no point in talking if Raph wasn't willing to cooperate. Surprisingly, Raph didn't fight back instead he followed his older brother. Since Splinter took April out for another training exercise Leo felt this was the perfect time to let out any "frustrations" through hand-to-hand combat. When they made it to the dojo he released his grasp of Raph's wrist and walked to the other side of the room. He positioned himself in his fighting stance awaiting for Raph to do the same.

"So this is how we're gonna settle things?" Raph asked with a little amusement.

"Thanks to your stubbornness, I'm afraid so," Leo replied feeling a bit irritated.

Mikey was still in the kitchen standing in front of the microwave. The microwave let out a ding and he instantly pulled out his pizza. The aroma coming from the pizza filled his nostrils causing him to let out a breath of satisfaction. He exited the kitchen and looked around.**_Where did everybody go?_** His question was answered by a thud in the dojo immediately followed by yelling. He glanced over at the lab door which was sealed shut. Donatello only kept the door closed whenever he was working on an experiment but even Mikey knew his brother wasn't doing anything like that. Don was upset and since Leo and Raph were too busy sparring in the dojo it was up to him to do something about it. He walked over to the lab and knocked on the door only to be answered with silence from the other side. He opened the door to find Donnie sitting at his desk staring at the wall as if it was never there before. Mikey thought of different ways to try to start off a good conversation.

"Quite a day, huh?" He mentally kicked himself after asking the question.

Donnie didn't reply; he continued staring at the wall. The orange banded turtle pulled up a chair next to him and sat down,"Look I know what Raph said was messed up." Donnie, in return, gave Mikey a look that sarcastically asked,"You think?"

" But he doesn't mean it. I mean, if there's anyone he should be mad at its me. I pull pranks on him and mess with him all the time. Sure he may call me an idiot at times and kick me, punch me, smack me, choke me, shove-wait what was I saying? Oh yeah!-Even though he does that I know if I were to ever get hurt the first one I'd see rushing to my side is Raph. He's really just a big softy but tries to hide it with his tough guy personality. He doesn't mean to harm anyone he just has trouble controlling his temper."

Donnie breathed out a sigh and mumbled, "If you say so."

Suddenly a loud crash erupted from the dojo causing both turtles to nearly jump out of their seats.

Leo was being pinned to the wall by Raph who looked ten times angrier than before. "Why do you always take their sides Leo?! Does my side not count?!" Raph yelled. Leo managed to open one eye and gritted his teeth. "Yes your side counts but when something is wrong I'm not supporting it I'm against it!" With his remaining strength he managed to shove the red banded turtle off of him.

"You had no right to lash out at Donnie! It wasn't just his fault they got away with the canister!"

"So you're saying it's my fault?!"

"No what I'm saying is they managed to take the canister and blaming each other for that is pointless! We're not going to win every fight! You went too far and said some hurtful things to Donnie!"

"It's not my fault the geek cant take a hint! He doesn't even know how to defend himself! All he seems to know how to do is blow stuff up and be the first to get knocked down in fights! His stupid inventions keep causing problems that we have to clean up! I swear for someone so smart he can act really dumb sometimes!"

Leo was about to retort but stopped when he saw two figures standing at the doors of the dojo. Raph noticed his brother's sudden action and averted his gaze to look at the two. The tallest one was the first to speak.

"You think I don't know that most of my inventions are failures? It's bad enough I have to live with the guilt of almost blowing my family up! I thought you guys would understand my pain but I see my apologies aren't good enough just like everything else about me!"

Donnie rushed out of the dojo leaving the three turtles staring bewildered. It was never like Donnie to loose his temper like that. Raph was met with two disapproving frowns and shrugged in response, "The kid can go have a temper tantrum on his own time. I'm goin' to my room." On his way out he caught a glimpse of Mikey's sad light blue eyes. He groaned while increasing his speed of walking. He stomped and grumbled with each step he took.

* * *

**I didn't know if I made Raph seem to much like a jerk but he wont be like this forever :) R & R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**WARNING****: Contains brotherly fluff, so if you dont like dont read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TMNT**

* * *

**{Raph's P.O.V}**

Once I made it to my room I slammed the door. I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was so frustrating, why was everyone so mad at me?! They knew I had a temper problem so why was it such a big deal now?! At least I put up a good fight out there! I'm not the one who lost the canister! Stupid Leo! All he ever wants to do is make me mad!

By now I was breathing heavily. I could feel the veins forming in the side of my head. I clutched my pillow and nearly ripped it to pieces."I need to calm down," I told myself. After slowing down the pace of my breathing I began to feel calmer.

Normally I would talk to my pet Spike whenever I was upset but seeing as though he mutated into Slash that wasn't going to happen. I thought about what happened the night we fought Slash. He almost killed my brothers just to make me happy. It wasn't right but it did make me feel good that someone cared about my feelings for once...

Well it's not like my brothers don't but I just feel that sometimes...oh who am I kidding?! My bros do care about me and all I've been was a jerk to them. I guess I couldn't handle the Spike situation too well and started taking my anger out on them. All they were trying to do was help.*Sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe Leo was right. I did say some hurtful things today.

I sat up and placed my elbows on my thighs while supporting my head with my hands. I have to go to make things right. I probably should go and (I cringed at the next word) apologize . I made my way to the door and grabbed the handle. I hesitated before turning it and went to Donnie's room.

**{Donnie's P.O.V}**

I was working on modifying my Tphone to keep my mind off of things until I heard a knock at the door. "I'm busy," I called out as a sign of not wanting to be bothered. I was surprised when I heard Raph's voice on the other side of the door.

"Open up dork or else I'll knock the door down"

I thought for a moment and realized he wasn't kidding. I walked towards the door and partially opened it. My face remained emotionless when I asked him what he wanted.

"I need to talk to you," he demanded.

I let out a sigh before moving out of the way for him to come in. I closed the door and went back to where I was previously sitting. I stared at him waiting to hear what he had to say, though I had a pretty good idea of what it was. He must have caught on to my staring because he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"I'm here to apologize," he gritted the words through his teeth.

I really wasn't in the mood to hear this, after all he could be faking.

"Look if Leo put you up to this you don't have to force yourself. I don't really care about the situation anymore than you probably do"

Raph's eyes widened at my smart remark but he still stood there. I guess he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Look I'm hear to tell you I'm-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "I told you I'm over it so lets just drop it. You can leave now." I turned back to my Tphone and continued working on the blueprints. I could tell I was frustrating him but I didn't care. I didn't feel like discussing this anymore. What he said back there was lying deep within his heart and now he finally said it. I didnt feel like dealing with anyone at the moment, especially not Raph. All I wanted to be was alone.

That must've been a big mistake because I felt him jerk me around to look at him. This is it, he's going to knock me out until I'm unconscious. I had just stepped one foot in my grave. I closed my eyes awaiting to feel the incoming hit.

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Suddenly I felt him pull me into a strong embrace. Both of his arms were wrapped around me. His head was buried in my plastron. I stared at the empty void in front of me motionless until the thought crossed my mind. Was he, hugging me?!

"Look I'm really sorry so hear me out on this! I was wrong for yelling at you back there I don't know what came over me! That was a foolish thing only a jerk would do! I shouldn't have let my anger control me! If anyone's an idiot around here it's definitely me! All you guys were trying to do was help and I kept yelling at you for it!"

At first I was too stunned to say anything. Mr. Tough Guy was actually showing his soft side. It would take a lot for Raph to admit he was sorry but for him to hug was only on rare occasions. Hugging was more of Mikey's thing.

I must've been lost in my own thoughts for a long time because Raph's embrace started to loosen. He looked at me to hear what I had to say, but when I didn't say anything he had a disappointed look on his face. After noticing this I immediately tried to think of a way to show him that I accepted his apology.

"It's okay Raph, I forgive you."

He perked up at my words and replied "Really?You don't need a say so for a free punch to my face? Or an insult about me or-"

"Raph it's okay, you said you're sorry and I believe you. You even hugged me and that's way out of your league."

With a sheepish smile he put his hand on the back of his neck. He cleared his throat before talking, "You know, what I said back there I didn't mean it! I was just angry and wasn't thinking! You're not a failure and you're not a weak fighter! Grant it you may not be as good as me but-wait- forget I said that!" He face palmed after his last sentence and started mumbling about how stupid he was. Then he stopped mumbling and looked me in the eyes.

"Donnie look, you're a great fighter! You manage to beat the crap out of Kraang bots with only a wooden stick! You're a very talented guy, I mean look at all the cool inventions you made."

"Yeah but most of them are failures"

"No they're not! What about the shell-raiser, Tphone, mutagen-tracker, and metal head! Each one of your inventions helped at some point when we needed them."

I felt a grin creep onto my face. I guess I wasn't that bad of an inventor; especially if Raph's pointing out how good my inventions are.

"Thanks Raph, that really means a lot"

"Don't mention it. Anyways now that this whole dispute is over do you wanna watch a movie or something with the rest of us?"

It took me a while to answer but I finally agreed. After hearing my approval he headed towards the door. He stopped midway before turning around and threatening, "If you tell anyone about this you'll be the one who's sorry next time." I smirked at his threat and nodded in understanding. At least he isn't going completely soft on me.

{Normal P.O.V}

Raph closed the door and spun around to see a certain orange-banded turtle grinning crazily. "What are you staring at knucklehead?" he asked while playfully pulling Mikey into a chokehold. Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"You did good Raph"

"Whatever Leo, by the way we're watching a movie tonight. You guys can choose as long as the brainiac wants to see it."

* * *

**Yay, everythings back to normal, or so they think! After this chapter the plot will start to get deeper, but in the mean time R&R! Should I continue with P.O.V chapters or keep it at a normal P.O.V?**


End file.
